Into the Unknown
by Arctic4Queen
Summary: The Robinson children, alone, in outer space, without the help of their own parents but hey they at least have the Robot. Grant Kelley is found, but is he who he says he is but don't worry, detective Penny Robinson is on the case. She just has to make sure she doesn't die first. *Contains MAJOR SEASON 2 SPOILERS- Watch season 2 before reading, you've been warned!*
1. Lost in Space

Lost In Space Season 3

Into the Unknown

___**Chapter 1**_

The 19-year-old medical genius stared out the window, her eyes glistening as she read Fortuna on the side of the ship. Her father's ship that went missing nearly 20 years ago, the father she never got to meet.

"_That's… That's my dads ship…. It's really here."_ Judy whispered as she let out a shaky breath.

"_We need to board; we need to get my dad!"_ Judy stated as she turned around hastily and began to walk out of the room to get into her space suit until she felt someone grab her arm causing her to turn around and into her sister's blue eyes.

"_Judy…. It's been twenty years; you don't know what is on that ship. There could be robots for all we know, your dad… your dad might not even be there anymore. You can't get your hopes up."_ Penny told her sister truthfully, and to be fair she wasn't wrong. She just lost both her parents, and that's what she believes, to an army of robots of which didn't seem to want to stop besides SAR.

"_I am going on that ship with, or without you Penny."_ Judy told her sister before shaking her off and running to the gear room to load up leaving Penny to shake her head.

"_C'mon Penny, you have to have some hope. That's what we've been going on this whole time."_ Will, Penny and Judy's younger brother told his sister before running after Judy. Penny closed her eyes as she took a shaky breath before reopening them again and turning to face Vijay, her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, friend thing.

"_Vijay, your in charge until we get back."_ Penny told the brown hair kid whose eyes widened at the task before taking off after her siblings.

"_Wait- Penny!... It hasn't even been an hour and I've already been abandoned."_ Vijay groaned as he watched the ginger haired girl disappear from sight.

"_So how do you propose we even board the Fortuna?"_ Penny asked as she put on her helmet.

"_Leave that part to me. Once we get over there, I'll hack into the control system which happens to be right next to the door of which is right across from us."_ Will told his sister as he pointed to the black box sticking out from the side of the ship.

"_Rightttt."_ Penny mumbled, still amazed at the fact that her kid brother can hack into spaceships, yet the only thing she can do is calm down a horse.

"_Okay, let's go." _Judy told her siblings as she finished attaching herself to the cable which will prevent them from drifting out into space. The Robinsons walked up to the door, getting ready to float out into space. Judy walked over to the button to open the door and pressed it and within seconds, all three Robinson's were out in space.

"_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."_ Penny ranted as she felt herself floating in the deepest parts of the universe. She has only been out in space once and that was in a tight box without a spacesuit of which she almost froze to death in. At least this time she wasn't on the fringe of getting severe frostbite.

"_Penny come on!"_ Judy shouted into her mic as she saw Penny was lagging behind her and Will.

"_I'm sorry that I'm not expert at floating in space, the last time I was in open space I almost became a popsicle must I remind you." _Penny shot back as she began to float to where her siblings were. Once they reached the control panel, Will got right to work leaving Penny and Judy to wait.

"_I can't believe it, I thought he was gone." _Judy whispered, a smile creeping up on her face. Penny couldn't help but smile at the happiness of her sister, though she help but have a bad feeling about this whole thing.

"_Hey, when we get in there, we stick together okay."_ Penny said to her siblings who all agreed together. Usually Penny was the carefree one and Judy was the rational one, but her sister's judgement was too clouded for her, so the ginger haired middle child had to step up to the plate, and she hated every second of it.

"_And we…. Are… in!"_ Will said just as the doors opened and the trio stepped inside, unhooking themselves from the cables and shut the door. Penny felt a lump in her throat as she immediately noticed how dark and abandoned it was. Penny turned her head to see her siblings already walking out of the chamber and into the unlit hallway. If Penny wasn't afraid, she sure was now. There were sparks coming from the walls, things were shoved over as if something bad happened here.

"_What happened here?"_ Will questioned as he bent down to look at some of the marks on the wall and floor. He looked closer to the ground and picked up some of the powder that was lying around. They were blaster marks, but not those of a human gun.

"_Uh guys, these blaster marks aren't from guns, at least not our kind of guns."_ Will told his sisters who both looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"_Wait a minute, so that means they are from a ro-"_

"LOOK OUT!" Will cut off his sisters as a angry robot raised it's arms behind the pair of sisters, ready to strike. Penny and Judy turned around and both shoved each other sending them both out of the way, Judy over to Will and Penny to the other side of the wall.

"_Why does it always have to be robots, why can't it be cute puppies attacking us with kisses for once." _Penny groaned as she slowly made her way to her feet. She looked up and felt her heart drop as she watched the robot make advances towards her siblings. She looked around the hallway to grab something, anything, and fortunately found a pipe lying around. Penny sprinted over to grab it before running full speed at the robot, silently saying a prayer that she would survive even though the odds weren't rooting for her.

"_HEY TIN CAN, EAT THIS!" _Penny shouted as she smashed the pipe into the back of the robot's head, and to her dismay the robot didn't even flinch. Penny felt the soul leave her body as the robot took its attention away from her siblings and slowly turned towards her.

"_Oh shit.." _Penny whispered just as the robot brought up it's arm and sent it flying into Penny, launching her across the hall into a window, making her hit the ground with a large thud.

"_PENNY!" _Will screamed as he watched his sister lay limp on the floor. He felt himself being yanked to his feet, turning his head quickly to see Judy next to him. Judy frantically looked around the hall to find anything to defend herself with and once her eyes landed on the fire extinguisher, she had an idea.

"_Will get behind me." _Judy commanded as she picked up the extinguisher and fired at the robot, sending it off balance at the speed of the chemicals launching itself at the robot. Once it was finished Judy threw the fire extinguisher at the robot and grabbed Will's hand before sprinting over to Penny who was still unconscious.

"_Penny! Wake up, we gotta go! Come on! Please wake up!" _Will cried as he began shaking his sister's body to no avail. Judy began checking her sister's vitals but instantly stopped when she turned her head and saw the robot right in front of them, ready to attack once more.

Judy instinctively stood in front of her siblings to protect them, closing her eyes as she prepared to receive the blow that was to come, except it didn't. Judy heard a loud clang and opened her eyes to see Will's robot come running full speed and slammed the robot into the wall. Within seconds, the robot was picked apart, piece by piece and thrown to the other side of the ship. Judy let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding and sat back, breathing heavy.

As soon as Judy calmed down, she nodded at the robot in a sense of a thank you before turning back to her sister who was just starting to come to.

"_Easy Penny, don't sit up just yet, let me check you over first."_ Judy whispered to her sister who groaned in a response but did as she was told.

"_Did I just get run over by a chariot because if so, I'm suing_." Penny grunted making Judy and Will chuckle a bit.

"_Why would you do something so stupid Penny."_ Judy asked as she checked over her sister for any life-threatening wounds.

"_Hey, you and Will can't play hero all the time, I gotta have a chance at times too."_ She responded with a small smile that turned to a face of pain as Judy touched her back.

"_Yeah well, no playing hero for a while, now I can't tell from here if you have a cracked rib or not. Once we get back onto the ship, I'll be able to tell."_ Judy told her sister who just nodded her head. The sound of a door opening caught the attention of the Robinson's, even Penny who was injured managed to turn her head at the sound, and watched as an older man walked out, his complexion darker than Judy's and seemed to be fairly tall.

"_Are… Are you kids alright?"_ The man asked, as he stepped closer, but keeping his distance from Will's robot.

"_Yeah, I think for the most part. Who are you?"_ Will asked, unsure of who this stranger was but by the looks of it, was a crew member of the Fortuna.

"_I'm Gr-"_

"_Dad?" _

The man's eyes widened as he heard Judy call her as dad and Penny and Will looked at each other, both equally shocked.

"_J….Judy?"_

Judy's dad was alive.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2- Reunion

"Judy?"

"Dad… It's me, it's really me." Judy whispered as she let the tears fall, standing up and running into her fathers opened arms.

"Oh my god, look at you. Your all grown up!" He whispered as he looked at her face before pulling her in for a bone crushing hug.

"This reunion is really cute and all, but can we possibly continue it once we get off this scary looking ship and get back on the Jupiter please?" Penny asked as she sat up before letting out a groan as she grabbed her side.

"I'm with Penny on this one, this place is giving me the creeps and we have to get her checked out." Will agreed as he helped Penny up, offering her support with one arm.

"I'm with your friends Judy, I've been waiting over 20 years to get off this piece of junk." Captain Kelly said as he smiled gratefully at the two.

"Actually dad, they're my siblings, Penny and Will. But I'll explain that on the ship, do you have a spacesuit?" Judy told her father who nodded.

Judy and her father parted ways to allow him to go put on his suit as the rest waited for him to come back. Will helped Penny over to the exit with the Robot while Judy stayed to wait for her father. Once he came back out in his spacesuit, Judy let out a small smile, happy to see her father alive and well after all these years. Her father walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the two made their way to the others.

"Okay, Will you stay next to Penny, Robot, you make sure no one flies away." Judy told them and they all nodded and within a few minutes they were all out in open space and making their way back to the Jupiter. Once inside, the hatch closed without any of the Robinson's to hit in, confusing them until they saw Vijay run in.

"Penny!" He let out as he rushed over to the ginger haired girl, taking her from Will and checking her over.

"I'm fine Vijay, really." Penny brushed him off, going back to the comfort of her brother who smiled at his sister.

"I saw you go flying into the window from the Jupiter, I told the robot that you were all in danger and thankfully he listened to me and got to you guys in time. What happened?" Vijay asked as he stepped back awkwardly from Penny.

"There was a robot, Penny tried to play hero and well you saw how that ended up for her. But the Robot go to us in time so we were all okay. Though Judy's gonna check on Penny to make sure she didn't break anything. Oh and also meet Judy's dad." Will told Vijay whose eyes widened.

"Woah, you survived in that thing for like, 20 years. That's insane." Vijay let out causing a chuckle to come from Judy's father.

"Yes I did, now speaking of, I have had to eat some crappy food for most of my life, by any chance you guys have something better to eat?" He asked and Judy nodded and grabbed her father's hand and ran off to go get him food.

"Well thanks Judy, love the help with my ribs!" Penny called out as she watched her sister disappear causing her to roll her eyes.

"Relax Penny, let her be with her dad, some of us can't do that anymore." Will told her, his eyes looking gloomy as he looked down at his feet. Penny felt like she got hit with a ton of bricks as she watched Will's saddened eyes look down. Penny looked at Vijay, signaling him to leave so she can talk to her brother. Vijay fortunately got the memo and snuck out of the garage and went back into the cockpit.

"Hey, you know mom and dad are probably watching us right now, they are so proud of you Will, they are proud of us all." Penny told her younger brother, keeping her own tears at bay.

"It isn't fair, I should've stopped them. This shouldn't have ever happened. If I never met the robot none of this would have happened!" Will let out as he crumpled to the floor, letting his tears fall.

'Will…" Penny's voice cracking as she sat down next to her brother, even though her ribs were screaming at her to stop, she did it anyways. She pulled her brother in for a hug, not wanting to let go.

"None of this is your fault, do you hear me? You _saved_ us; we would all be dead if it wasn't for you. If you never met the Robot, Judy wouldn't be here right now. We are okay because of you." Penny told her brother truthfully.

"Then mom and dad should be here! They should be with us. I want them, I _need them_." Will cried as he gripped onto Penny harder. Penny felt her own tears start to stream down her face as she remembered her mother and father, both of whom they had to leave behind on the resolute of which exploded from the army of robots.

"That's where your wrong, they are with _us. _They are in _here_." Penny pointed to her heart as she stared into her brothers reddened eyes. By now the two of them both had tears streaming down their faces, the realization about their parents hitting full force.

"As hard as it's going to be, we have to stay strong. There are kids younger than us going through the same pain. We must be strong for them; they need to know that everything is going to be okay. We will get through this, _together._" Penny told her brother as she wiped away her brothers tears from his eyes and smiled through her own pain, both physically and emotionally.

"Okay." Will whispered as he stood up, helping Penny as she struggled to get up herself.

"Thanks Penny, really. You are always _there_ for me when I need you. _You're_ my best friend." Will told his sister who almost started crying again, biting her own lip to prevent it from happening. Penny just pulled her brother into a hug, squeezing him as tight as she could before letting go.

"Now no getting sentimental on me, we got a ship to captain." Penny joked as she pointed to the cockpit, giving Will a little shove to get him to start making his way there causing him to let out a lighthearted laugh. Penny smiled as she watched her brother make his way into the cockpit, wiping away her final tears before heading into the medical room to try and assess her own injuries.

By the time Penny made her way back to the cockpit, she found Vijay trying to contact anybody, and unfortunately contacting no one.

"No luck?" Penny asked as she walked up next to the tanned boy who shook his head, his hair flopping at the movements.

"None. But how are you? From your fall I mean." He asked as he bit his lower lip, hoping he didn't say the wrong thing again.

"Oh, I'm fine. I have absolutely no idea if anything's broken or not but I'm still walking so that's a good sign." Penny joked as she looked at the communications equipment.

"Penny, you need to let Judy look at you." Vijay tried to argue but Penny just shook her head.

"I will eventually, but for right now she needs to see her dad. Once she gets free time I'll have her take a look." Penny told Vijay who nodded.

"I'm just glad your okay, well not okay, but not like severely hurt you know, or worse. When I saw you hit the window I felt…. I felt like my world was crash-"

Vijay stopped talking when he saw Will enter the cockpit with Judy and her father. He smiled at the trio before taking a few steps away from Penny to go look at other equipment.

"I can't believe you kids went through all of that. Your all incredibly strong." Judy's dad said to the kids who smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's been a crazy year. But dad how did you survive? I mean it's been two decades." Judy asked and Penny swears she saw uncertainty pass through Judy's father's eyes for a split second, confusing the ginger.

"Truthfully I don't know. Pure luck I guess. We had the robot on our ship for a long time, it just never opened the door because it was slightly broken or something. I'm not certain but I was grateful that we- that I didn't have to fight that thing off. I would've been toast." Judy's father started and Penny looked around the room to see if anybody else noticed the slight slip up in words. Apparently not.

"What about the other crew members?" Penny asked, prying for more information as she was feeling a little skeptical about everything.

"Oh, uhm. Well originally, we were all on course to try and get to Alpha Centuri to see if it was habitable, when the robot boarded and seemingly killed two of my crew members, Aisha and Thomas. I managed to lock myself and Tim, my best friend, into the cockpit. Thankfully we were moving everything, so we had most of our food rations in there as well as some gardening equipment, so we were able to start up a small farm. But one day we were teleported here through some weird portal thing. Tim and I weren't ready for a jump and weren't strapped in. He got thrown across the room and hit his head way too hard, he didn't make it. I got lucky and didn't hit as hard and was fine. I held Tim in my arms until his final breath. I continued to eat off the garden rations, but they were very tiny, so I haven't been able to eat much since, but it kept me alive. I've never stepped foot outside the cockpit until I heard the fight going on, I thought I was going to die but luckily you guys saved me." Captain Kelly finished his heartfelt tale that had Judy hugging him by the end of it and Will and Vijay both looked saddened by the story but Penny looked confused.

If he didn't have such great rations, he would have looked skinny within two years, it's been twenty. He should be a twig by now but instead he still looks big and doesn't look malnourished at all. Something was off and Penny was going to find out what.

Once Judy finished hugging her father, her eyes widened as she looked at Penny.

"Oh my god, I never checked you! Shit! Let me take you to the infirmary." Judy said as she rushed over to Penny and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the cockpit leaving the others to laugh.

"Well good news is that nothing is broken. You just have to rest it for a while, so no doing anything stupid for the time being." Judy told her sister sternly who nodded.

"Thanks Judy." Penny told her sister who smiled and nodded and walked out of the infirmary, to go back to her father presumably leaving Penny to her thoughts.

"Well I guess it's time to crack a twenty-year-old case. Oh man mom totally would've loved to read this for the sequel." Penny whispered to herself as she walked out of the room.

_Authors Note:_

_Hey guys! I totally forgot to do an author note on the last chapter, I forgot that you have to write everything on a document in order to post and completely forgot to made one. I hope you are enjoying this story. This part helped me come up with a long run story idea of which I'm super stoked to write. I just rewatched season 1 for like the eighth time lol but it was with my dad because he's never seen it and he is obsessed! We're going to start season 2, even though I've already seen it and wow was it good. But anyways let me know what you thought bout this chapter! Also, if you have any ideas for this story send them my way and I might use them! I'm always looking for new ideas! See you in the next chapter! _


	3. Risky Decisions

_Chapter 3-Risky Decisions _

"So uh, this robot here is your friend?" Grant asked as he walked next to his daughter, looking back as Will walked around with the Robot. It's been a week since he was rescued from his ship and was still trying to process the fact that they had a robot on the ship.

"Yeah, he's a pretty good friend, very handy too." Judy told her father who nodded but looked back skeptically.

"Does Will control it?" He asked again, unknowing of the history behind the robot.

"Not necessarily, he originally put the robot back together and I guess as an act of favor back, the robot sticks with Will, he actually saved my life too. But then there was this lady, Dr. Smith, a real whack job if you ask me, but anyways, she put the robot back together again after it was destroyed by Will to protect everyone. But she rebuilt him and reprogrammed him for her own benefits. Which ended up when we left the scary planet, she hijacked the Jupiter. But in the end the Robot saved us, so in my book, he's pretty cool." Judy told her father who looked at her with widened eyes.

"Wow…. But boy am I glad the Robot was there, he saved your life, so I'm glad he's around too." Her father said as he wrapped an arm around Judy and brought her closer to him as they walked. The pair walked into the cockpit where Penny and Will were talking.

"Hey guys." Judy said as she looked outside to see that they were still across from the Fortuna. She turned around to face her siblings and pointed behind her.

"We really need to find a way to get to Alpha Centuri, but we also can't waste a ton of fuel either."

"Yeah, well were kind of stuck then, there's no way we would have enough fuel to even make it that far. We don't even know where we are." Penny told her sister who sighed but nodded.

"Well, listen kids, I think maybe it'll be best if I captain the Jupiter for the time being. Your all young, let me be of some use around here." Captain Kelly spoke to them, causing Penny to widen her eyes.

"Look, with all due respect sir, I really appreciate what you have done for us but you have been gone for _twenty_ years. Your ship is far less complex than the Jupiter, you won't know how to pilot it. That being said we have Judy who can pilot and also Vijay. And for crying out loud we have the Robot who will be doing the majority of the flying to begin with." Penny told him, slightly harsher than intended causing Grant to narrow his eyes at the ginger haired girl.

"Penny!" Judy scolded her sister, she knew Penny could be hot headed at times, but it isn't okay when it's at her father when all he was trying to do is to help.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to try and help lessen the load on you kids. Perhaps your right though, an old timer like me won't be of good use with the whole captaining thing." Grant reasoned as he leaned back onto a chair.

"Dad… We will get you to work soon enough. We just have to figure out a plan first." Judy tried to reason as she glared at her sister.

"I have one, but I don't think any of you are going to like it." Will chimed in, hoping to cool the tension that seemed to be building in the room.

"What is it?" Penny asked, avoiding the angry stare she's getting from her sister.

"We have to land on another planet, try and find some fuel that way. There's only one planet that we can probably land on and it doesn't seem too far." Will told them and Judy looked at her younger brother and shook her head.

"No way. It's too dangerous." Judy told them, not wanting to risk anyone else's life, especially since they don't have their parents anymore.

"It'll be a lot more dangerous if we don't go. We don't have enough food for everyone to last a long time out here. If we stay here, we're just going to starve. We can probably find fuel on the planet and a better source of food too." Will argued as he stood up, pointing at his tablet of which revealed a planet.

"I'm with Will, we have to get somewhere else and regroup." Penny agreed causing an eyeroll from her sister.

"Fine, but we are not departing tonight, we will leave in 24 hours. Everyone needs to be well rested for when we land." Judy told them before walking out of the cockpit, her father following right behind.

"Well that could've gone better." Penny said aloud, shaking her head before looking at her brother who shrugged his shoulders.

"To be fair, I agreed with you. As much as I'm for having Judy's dad back, he isn't qualified for this kind of ship." Will told her and Penny smiled and nodded, she knew she could always count on her brother.

"Thanks, Will, someone with some common sense around here." Penny joked causing Will to laugh.

"But in all seriousness, is it just me or does Captain Kelly seem a little sketchy?" Penny asked her brother, lowering her voice so no one else could hear.

"He was just rescued and has been on a spaceship for _twenty _years Penny, of course he's going to be a little off." Will told his sister and Penny nodded, though seemingly unconvinced.

"Alright, but go get some rest okay, tomorrow's going to be a long day." Penny told her brother who nodded and waved at Penny before walking out of the cockpit. Penny sighed as she ran a hand through her own hair before walking out as well. She needed more answers, and the only place that had them was that ship.

Oh, Judy was going to kill her.

Penny made her way to the garage, turning a corner to walk in when she felt something collide with her and Penny ended up on her back. She groaned as she clutched her ribcage of which wasn't fully healed yet but looked up nonetheless and was surprised to see Judy's father standing over her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you, are you okay?" Grant asked as he helped Penny to her feet. Penny wiped her clothes down before looking back at Grant before turning her attention to the garage door and then back to Grant.

"Why were you in the garage?" Penny asked, ignoring the question.

"Oh, I was uh…. I was just checking it out, you know trying to familiarize myself with this ship. I'd like to know what I'm flying in. But that chariot, I think that's the name, is looking pretty neat." He told her and Penny narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, but if you want to go into the garage, you go with someone. I don't need you breaking anything." Penny told him sharply and the once captain just laughed.

"You really are like your mother; you look just like her too. A spitting image actually." He told her and Penny felt a lump form in her throat.

"Don't talk about my mom." Penny squeaked, feeling vulnerable, granted he was originally with her mother, but him talking about her. It didn't sit right with the gingered middle child.

"She was my wife; I can talk about her if I please. How I longed to be with her after all these years." He responded and Penny felt anger start to build within her.

"She moved on and met my dad. You lost your chance when you decided to go into space." Penny shot back.

"But who's the one still alive?" He remarked causing Penny to quiver, her emotions getting the best of her.

"Take that back, my _mom _was the best thing that happened to us. She's the reason we all made it." Penny argued, taking a step towards him, her hands curling into a fist.

"Relax, I'm not trying to start any fights. I'm going to go hang out with my _daughter_, I'll see you around Penny." He replied before taking a few steps back and turning around to walk away.

Penny wiped away the tears that were forming and took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. How dare he talk about her mom like that, his own ex-wife. Penny really started to get a bad feeling about this man, and the one thing that really ticks her off is that he has Judy wrapped around his finger.

Shaking off the thoughts Penny walked into the garage and walked over to her space suit. She unhooked it from off the wall and began to suit up.

"Penny?"

Penny jumped, turning around, relieved to see Vijay rather than Judy or Will, or worse, Grant.

"What are you doing?" Vijay asked and Penny sighed, but instead of trying to shoo him off, she told him everything. Vijay listened closely and his eyes widened as everything started to click in his mind too.

"Okay, that doesn't explain to me why your getting into your spacesuit." Vijay told her and Penny sighed once more.

"I need answers, and the only place that has them is the Fortuna." Penny told him and Vijay shook his head.

"The last time you went there you nearly died Penny. I saw you go flying into the window. You _could _have died." Vijay argued, thinking that it was a bad idea to go back.

"Could've, Should've, Would've, it's all the same. The robot is destroyed, I'm alive, so there's nothing that's going to stop me. Now you can either come with me, or you can stay here." Penny told him and Vijay bit his lip before shaking his head disapprovingly but took a deep breath.

"Your going to need someone to save your ass over there at some point." Vijay told her as he went over to grab a space suit as well, making Penny smile.

"Yeah okay, says the person I've saved how many times now?" Penny remarked causing Vijay to roll his eyes playfully.

"Now you know the second we open this door, Judy's going to know right?" Vijay asked, and Penny nodded, but she will face her sister's wrath when she got back. Action now, consequences later, and besides, she really needs answers.

Once they were both fully suited up the two of them made their way to the door and hooked each other onto the cables. Penny looked over at Vijay who looked a little on edge, this had to be his first spacewalk. Penny reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze and flashing him a smile.

"Ready?" She asked and Vijay took a deep breath before nodding.

Penny opened the garage door and the two of them jumped out, their next destination, the Fortuna.

_Authors Note: __Here is chapter 3! I kind of really enjoyed writing this chapter but I am beyond excited for chapter 4! What do you all think of Grant Kelly? What do you think about the story in general? Leave a review and let me know, even if you're a guest I can read them I just can't respond. To the guest that said Penny doesn't usually get the lead and liked it, I gotchu. I love Penny too much to not make her the lead haha, glad you enjoyed it so far. But as always, I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4- Revelations

"Penny why is the garage door open?!" Penny heard her sister's voice through her comms and she internally cringed, there was no going back now.

"Uh, look Judy don't be mad at me. But uh, I'm kind of heading back to the Fortuna, I'm with Vijay though, so don't bother coming. I'll be fine!" Penny told her sister as she clenched her eyes shut waiting for her to blow up on her.

"Your _WHAT?!" _

And there it is, Penny internally groaned knowing that she was going to be killed.

"Look, Judy, I needed answers and they are on this ship. I'm fine relax, take a chill pill or something." Penny responded, digging herself into an even bigger grave.

"Penny get back inside right now! It's too dangerous out there, especially on that ship. That robot could rebuild itself!" Judy told her, anger evident in her voice.

"Judy, I'll be fine, you have to relax. If anything happens, I'll tell you and you send the Robot back here. It's not that big of a deal. We won't be too long; we will also see if we can snag anymore rations too." Penny responded, her voice sounding calm as ever.

"Fine. You better hurry up or I'm coming too." Judy told her sister, hating the fact that she was going to an unknown spaceship with a dead robot on it that can rebuild itself.

"We will be fine, see you soon." Penny told her just as they reached the door, of which thankfully she watched Will open before so she did the same exact thing, and within a few minutes they were inside.

"Okay, so this isn't creepy at all." Vijay muttered as they took off their helmets, placing them on the ground.

"Yeah, let's just get a move on so we can get off this dump." Penny told him and the two made their way farther into the ship. They made their way into the hallway and Penny looked around, her heart stopping as her eyes landed on the robot from the last time. Penny felt herself going back to when she was thrown into the window. Her heart started to race, and her breathing became unsteady, remembering the scary encounter from before. She felt something grab her arm and she jumped, turning around to see Vijay looking at her concerned.

"Penny, you okay?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice as he looked at her straight into her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Just bad memories from being here I guess, but come on, let's go into the cockpit." Penny told him, taking one last look at the disassembled robot before walking away.

Penny walked over to the door and pressed the button that would open it, but to her dismay it didn't open. Stubbornly, she pressed it again… and again… and again, and it still didn't work.

"What the hell?" Penny whispered as she looked at the keypad, the door should have opened already.

"Is it stuck?" Vijay asked, walking next to her and Penny nodded, Vijay gave it a try as well to be left with the same fate.

"Weird, try to find something with a sharp edge and maybe we can pry it open." Vijay told her and Penny nodded and turned around searching for something useful. She made her way down the hallway, leaving Vijay to continue to look at the machine, stopping when she saw something red on the walls. She looked closer at it and was horrified to realize that it was dried blood. Most likely from the crew members that died from the robot, sending a shiver down her spine.

Thankfully Penny didn't have to go any farther when she spotted the crowbar in the corner of the hall. She slowly walked over to it and picked it up, turning it over to make sure it's still in good condition. Once satisfied she walked back over to Vijay and handed him the crowbar and he got right to work. Penny watched as he attempted to open the door, which was taking a lot longer than usual, granted if it were her dad he would've had it open in minutes.

"Penny you guys okay?"

It was Will's voice, assumingly Judy told him what she did, and Penny lowered her head, she really didn't want her little brother involved in this.

"Yeah Will, we're good. Just waiting on Vijay to open the cockpit door, it's jammed." Penny responded as she looked up at Vijay who finally made a little dent for the door to start opening.

"Jammed? It worked perfectly fine for Grant when he came out to meet us though." Will told her and Penny bit her lip.

"Of course, it would work for Grant." She mumbled as she let out a deep breath.

"What was that?" Will asked again and Penny silently cursed herself for leaving her comm on whilst she said that.

"Nothing, but Vijay is finally making some progress so we should be in soon. I'll talk to you soon bud." Penny told him.

"Okay, but can you please talk to us at least every 10 minutes, I want to make sure your safe." Will replied and Penny felt a small smile grow at her lips.

"Of course, talk to you soon." Penny told him before switching off her comm and walking over to Vijay.

"We almost in?" Penny asked and Vijay nodded, the sweat gleaming off his face.

"Yeah, give me a few more minutes." Vijay told her and Penny nodded.

As Vijay said, a few minutes later he got the door open and the two walked inside. Penny was quickly taken aback by the hideous smell.

"What the hell." Penny muttered as she put her hand to her mouth, Vijay doing the same.

"It smells like rotten meat in here my word." Vijay said as he looked around, wincing every time he smelt it.

"C'mon, there has to be stuff around here somewhere." Penny said as she walked further inside, going straight over to the table.

"Vijay, gather all the seeds you can get and whatever kind of food that can be transferred through space." Penny told him and Vijay nodded and started looking around for food.

"H… Hello?"

Penny jumped when she heard a voice, looking directly at Vijay who gave her the same look.

"Is someone here?" Penny called out, walking closer to Vijay for protection.

"Y…Yes. Over here, under… under this blanket." The voice called out again and Penny looked at Vijay before slowly making her way over to the voice. She spotted the blanket and saw some movement, snakingly she slowly moved the blanket away and jumped back once she saw what was under there.

"What the hell?!" Penny let out as she saw a man who had blood all over him. Vijay grabbed Penny and pushed her behind him and pointed the crowbar at the man.

"Who are you?" Vijay asked, staring into the older mans emerald green eyes of which looked defeated.

"I… I'm Tim."

Penny's eyes widened at the realization; Tim was one of Grant's crew members. His own best friend, but she thought he was dead.

"But… I thought you were dead. That's what Grant told us." Penny told him, severely confused at the whole situation.

"Grant is with you?" The man asked and Penny nodded her head.

"Not with us at the moment, but we came here earlier this week and found him. He told us no one else survived." Penny told him and the man just shook his head sadly.

"That son of a bitch. Grant… He isn't who he used to be. He's done bad things here, he shouldn't be on your ship. He will lead you all to ruin." The man told her and Penny's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, he's my sister's father." Penny told him and Tim slowly nodded.

"Interesting. But what has he told you so far?" He asked and Penny looked at Vijay who lowered the crowbar.

"He told us that a robot attacked the ship, he said that Thomas and Aisha were both killed by the robot. Then when you guys jumped through a portal to here you hit your head really hard, and that… and that you _died_ in his arms." Penny told him and Tim just scowled before groaning in pain.

"A liar, yes we were attacked, but only Aisha was killed. The three of us made it in here, but Grant, he was shot by whatever the robot had. Ever since then, it made Grant dark. He isn't the same, he is dangerous." Tim told Penny and Vijay who both were in shocked with the news that they just received.

"What do you mean? Thomas is here?" Penny asked but Tim shook his head.

"Thomas is dead. Grant killed him. Thomas tried to find a way out of this place, but Grant became to angry, he… he hit him over the head. I tried to stop him, but he knocked me out. I woke up and Thomas was dead. It only got worse, I didn't talk to him much, I didn't want to cause conflict. I know what he did was wrong but there was nothing I could do. He even had a gun. If I said one wrong thing, I would've been dead." Tim started, his head looking at the floor the whole time as if he were ashamed.

"That smell your smelling, it's Thomas. He's in the corner over there, if you have a strong stomach, you can see what Grant did to him. I… I have never been sicker in my entire life than to what he did." Tim told them, pointing to a corner in the room.

Penny looked at Vijay and then at Tim before taking a shaky breath and started to walk over to the corner. She moved a few boxes that were in the way and once she saw it she felt herself lose her balance at the sight and fell backwards.

"Penny!" Vijay yelled out as he ran over, kneeling to her, seeing her fear-stricken face before turning his head towards the source.

Vijay wanted to throw up on the spot. There Thomas was, well if you can even say that. There was half a body there, skin was ripped off the bones, you could see his own organs. It was… It was inhumane.

"What the hell happened to him?" Penny asked as she turned back towards Tim.

"Grant and I, we were low on food at the time, I was fine with waiting for the crops to grow, we would've survived if we waited, we would've been hungry, but we would have survived. He didn't want to wait. He ate parts of Thomas, he forced me too otherwise he would kill me. It… It was horrible. I wanted nothing to do with it. That's why he doesn't look like he hasn't eaten in decades, he has eaten. When you folk arrived, he… he shot me. He didn't want me coming off the ship. I dunno what that robot did to him, but he isn't the same. You must be careful." Tim told them and they both nodded.

"Do you have a space suit?" Penny asked but Tim shook his head.

"Okay, me and Vijay will go back, and we will get you one and then we will get you on the ship. Grant won't try anything on us, I promise." Penny told him and Tim nodded.

"Okay, thank you so much for finding me. I'll be waiting." He told them and Penny and Vijay nodded and stood up.

The duo made their way out of the cockpit and into the garage.

"Penny?!" Penny jumped at the sound of her sister's scared voice, something wasn't right.

"Judy? What's wrong?" Penny asked as she stopped what she was doing.

"You have to get off the ship right now." Judy told her and Penny looked at Vijay confused.

"Why?"

"My dad, he just told me there's a self-destruction mechanism, it takes a week until it goes into effect if the captain doesn't reset it every day. Since he's here he has no way to reset it. You have to get off the ship right now!" Judy yelled to her sister and Penny felt herself start to panic.

"What the hell?!" Penny yelled out to no one in particular.

"Vijay, get out now. I'll be right behind you." Penny told him and Vijay looked at her quizzingly but didn't argue, they didn't have time for that. Penny sprinted back into the hallway and back into the cockpit, out of breath.

"Tim, is there a self-destruct reset button or something?" Penny asked and Tim looked at her confused.

"There's no such thing… unless Grant made it up. That son of a bitch. You need to get off this ship right now. This ship doesn't have a self-destruction mechanism, which means it's handmade and he did it himself. There's no controlling it here, it has to come right from the source. Now _GO!" _Tim yelled at her and Penny looked at him one last time before sprinting back to the garage.

She was surprised to see Vijay still standing there causing the ginger haired girl to narrow her eyes at him.

"Why are you still here?!" Penny yelled at him as she suited up, connecting herself to her cable.

"I wasn't going without you, now let's go!" Vijay told her as he grabbed her hand as he hit the button to open the door, launching the two out into space.

"Judy we just got out." Penny told her sister as she looked towards the cockpit, spotting her sister, Will, and _Grant._

"Hurry up!" It was Will this time and by now Penny and Vijay were both trying to swim through space to move faster. She saw that the garage door was opening, and Penny spotted the Robot standing there, waiting for them to come in. That is until she heard a loud explosion behind her causing her to turn around as she saw the Fortuna breaking apart. Penny's eyes widened until she felt a force hit her, snapping her cable.

Penny felt herself spinning out of control as pain wracked her body, she managed to see Vijay go flying into the garage and landed hard. She tried to figure out what was happening when she felt herself hit something hard. Penny groaned as she turned her head to see she was right in front of the window of the cockpit.

"_PENNY!" _Penny heard her brother's scream over her comm as she held onto the window of the ship. That's when she felt it getting harder to breathe. Penny looked over at her arm and spotted a crack, letting the atmosphere air into the suit. She tried to stop it by placing her hand over it to no avail.

Penny felt herself grabbing at her neck as she tried to breathe but couldn't. Penny looked into her sister's eyes, seeing the tears streaming down her sister's face.

"_J…Judy, help me!" _Penny cried out, as she felt her body start to go cold.

Everything was getting harder to see; her vision was getting spotty. Her eyes were flickering, the last thing she saw was her baby brother banging on the glass being held by Judy. She felt herself losing control and felt herself letting go. This was it; she was going to die. She felt her body go numb, and soon enough felt nothing and saw nothing.

_Authors Note: __Woah two updates in two days, go me! I was too hyped to wait and write this chapter if I'm being honest. I had a different vision going into this and it came out different, but I kind of like how I wrote it. Tell me your thoughts on it. Also as always if you have any ideas you would like to see in the story pm me, I might just include it! I'll see you guys in the next part!_

_-Arctic_


	5. Alive

_Chapter 5- Alive_

_*Read Important Authors note at end*_

_Air. _

That's the first thing Penny felt when she opened her eyes, inhaling it with big gulps as if she couldn't get enough. Soon after she felt herself falling into a coughing fit, ironically, choking on the air she desperately needed.

"Penny, take deep breathes, easy."

Penny blinked a few times as she tried to readjust her eyesight as she looked around the room, her vision still a little fuzzy but she managed to spot two figures looking at her. One a guy, and the other a girl.

"_Penny,_ take deep breaths for me, you can do it."

Penny listened to whoever was speaking and started to slow down her breathing and took longer breaths. She let out a few more coughs before finally adjusting to the room around her, realizing that she was in the med bay of the Jupiter. She took a few more breaths before looking up to see Will and Judy looking at her concerned.

"Judy?" Penny asked, tears starting to form from her eyes as the memories came flooding back of the explosion. She was so sure she was going to die. She remembers calling out her sister's name until nothing, yet somehow here she was.

"It's okay Pen, I'm right here." Judy told her as she opened her arms, allowing her younger sister to reach into them, letting the tears fall.

"I thought… I thought I was going to die. How am I here? I should be dead." Penny cried to her sister, her older sister's heart breaking at the sight of Penny.

"It's okay, your safe now. I got you, I won't let anything happen to you. Your safe, shhh, deep breaths." Judy comforted her sister. As much as Judy wanted to let her sister have it, she nearly died so that could be saved for later.

"How… How am I here?" Penny coughed out, the curiosity getting the best of her.

_Judy watched as her sister was banging on the Jupiter's window, crying for her. Judy felt the tears stream down her face as she helplessly stood there holding Will before he could do anything drastic. _

"_PENNY?!" Judy's heart snapped in two hearing her brothers voice crack as he screamed for his sister, she watched as Penny continued to try and stop the hole that was seeping in the air around her into her suit. _

"_LET ME GO, I NEED TO HELP HER! JUDY?!" _

_Judy started to cry more as she held on tighter to Will, there was no way she would get to her in time and she couldn't risk losing Will either. So, she stayed. She saw as Penny started to reach for her neck as she couldn't breath well at all anymore, until the thing she feared most. Penny's eyes started to close, she watched as her limbs began to relax, and she let go. _

"_No… No… No… NO!" Judy screamed as she watched Penny close her eyes completely and her body started to fade away. _

_This wasn't happening. She was going to lose her sister. Judy wanted to take back any mean or stupid thing she's ever said to her sister, anything to get her back._

_That's when she saw it. The Robot. He came flying out of nowhere and grabbed her body before staring into the window itself. Judy felt herself breathing quicker as she watched the robot went back towards the garage. Judy let go of Will who was equally in shock as he fell to the ground after being let loose from his sister. _

"_Will… Will, we gotta go. Get to the garage!" Judy yelled at her brother and Will didn't need to be told twice because by the time Judy was starting to run Will was already out of the room. Once Judy got to the garage, she saw Penny on the ground, unmoving with Will next to her trying to shake her awake. Judy's eyes widened in fear as she sprinted and slid over to her sister, checking her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt a faint pulse._

"_We need to get her to med bay now!" Judy screamed at Will who nodded but looked to his right._

"_We have to help Vijay too! He's unconscious still." Will told her and Judy bit her lip but nodded, her main priority was Penny, but if she didn't help Vijay too then Penny would kill her._

"_You take Vijay, I'll take Penny." Judy told Will who nodded, and the pair of siblings made their way with the two unconscious friends and family in hand._

Judy finished retelling the story to Penny who slowly began to remember everything that happened. She looked around the room to find that Vijay was not there at all, causing her panic levels to rise again.

"Vijay is in Will's room resting, he is overall okay aside from some major bruising and cuts. You were who we were most worried about. Overall you are fine, but you re-flared your rib injury. Also, your breathing will probably be out of whack for a bit since you inhaled so much of the atmosphere." Judy told her and Penny just nodded as she sat up slowly.

"Okay, how long was I out for?" Penny asked and Judy broke eye contact and looked over at Will.

"I wasn't out for like two weeks or something right?" Penny asked and Judy and Will both shook their heads.

"No, you were out for two days though. Vijay came around yesterday, you know, we almost had to restrain him to stay in bed because he wanted to come check on you." Will told her and Penny looked up at her brother in shock, Vijay really wanted to come see her.

"We actually landed on the planet too, we haven't been able to explore too much though since neither of us wanted to leave you. But it's habitable, we can stay here for a while I think." Will continued and Penny's eyes widened, they were on yet another planet.

"Wow, I missed a lot then." Penny whispered and both Judy and Will nodded.

"I need to go talk to some of the other kids, I'll be back later okay Penny? Call me if you need anything." Judy told her sister who nodded and Judy walked over to Penny and kissed the top of her forehead before walking out.

"Huh, guess I have to almost die for her to do something like that." Penny joked again as she looked at Will who wasn't laughing.

"Toon soon?" Penny asked as she looked at her brother who looked distraught.

"Penny, you almost _died." _Will told her and Penny sighed.

"I know, but I didn't. That's what matters." Penny told Will who shook his head.

"Why did you go back? That was stupid and selfish Penny! Are you trying to die? Do you want to leave us?" Will asked, his voice breaking towards the end causing Penny's lip to quiver at her brothers words.

"No Will, your looking at this all wrong. I… Vijay and I found something on that ship Will. I was trying to save us." Penny told him, trying to tell him what happened but he wasn't having it.

"Nothing on that ship is worth your life Penny, _nothing. _If it puts your life at risk, then maybe I don't want to be saved." Will told her as he walked over to the door, his back facing her.

"Are you kidding Will? I'm doing this because I love you. Do you know the countless times you've done something that could have gotten you killed? Have I ever yelled at you for it? No. Wanna know why? Because I knew you were doing it to help us, to protect us. I was doing the same exact thing so don't you _dare _tell me what I did was wrong." Penny shot back, her anger taking control.

"The difference is Penny, I had mom and dad with me who always saved me in the end if I did something stupid. We don't have that _anymore_. They are _gone. _You can't be saved all the time Penny. I… I can't _lose you. _ I've already lost too much." Will told her, his face half turned, before walking out of the med bay completely, leaving Penny alone.

"_God damnit!" _Penny yelled out as she threw her arm into a few objects next to her, sending them spiraling to the floor. She leaned back into her pillow, running both hands through her hair as she stared into the ceiling.

_How did her life get so screwed up?_

_Authors Note: __Hey everyone, here's yet another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! But I do have a very interesting proposal for those who read this. So, as you know there are 97 total kids on the Jupiter, but we barely know any of them. So, I'm making this an OC Contest for future chapters. Now your characters won't be main characters as obviously the actual cast take that role. They will be side characters, but they will interact with them and could be very essential towards this story. _

_I prefer to get the submissions through dm, but if you are a guest you are more than welcome to submit it in the review since you can't dm. Okay so here's the form:_

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Age: (10-18)_

_Sexuality:_

_Looks: (you can describe them or you can give an actress or actor so it's easier)_

_Personality:_

_Traits:_

_Hobbies/Interests:_

_Specialty: (Engineering, scientist, medical etc)_

_Background: (Who they were on the resolute, there families, how they lost their parents (if it was in the first robot attack, on the first planet, the final robot attack or other.)_

_Strength:_

_Flaw:_

_Who do you want them to be closer with: (Penny, Will, Judy, Vijay, etc.)_

_Now for an interesting question, do you want them to be more of a good person like the Robinsons or someone evil like Dr. Smith. If you want someone like Dr. Smith, then tell me your plot to wreak havoc:_

_Okay that's it, if you have any questions about the contest don't hesitate to PM me! Make sure to send them through PM unless you're a guest. See you in the next update!_


	6. OC ENTRY

_Okay so rip this isn't a chapter, but this is one of the most important things I need done for this story. I want to get you guys involved and no one has answered yet and I can't really move forward with the next chapter until I at least have one character submitted. So, this is an OC entrance where you can create your very own character! _

_I prefer to get the submissions through PM, but if you are a guest you are more than welcome to submit it in the review since you can't PM. Okay so here's the form:_

_*If you want a special character that I think will really shake things up a bit PM me because the slot is for one person only. I think it will add a nice twist and something I would personally love to see in season 3 in the future! *_

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Age: (10-18)_

_Sexuality:_

_Looks: (you can describe them, or you can give an actress or actor so it's easier)_

_Personality:_

_Traits:_

_Hobbies/Interests:_

_Specialty: (Engineering, scientist, medical etc)_

_Background: (Who they were on the resolute, their families, how they lost their parents (if it was in the first robot attack, on the first planet, the final robot attack or other.)_

_Strength:_

_Flaw:_

_Who do you want them to be closer with: (Penny, Will, Judy, Vijay, etc.)_

_Now for an interesting question, do you want them to be more of a good person like the Robinsons or someone evil like Dr. Smith. If you want someone like Dr. Smith, then tell me your plot to wreak havoc:_

_Okay that's it, if you have any questions about the contest don't hesitate to PM me! Make sure to send them through PM unless you're a guest. See you in the next update!_


End file.
